Arlington Coven
by E.L. Ariase
Summary: Takes Place One Year After Breaking Dawn  A new coven, the Arlington Coven, comes to Forks. The only thing? You're in it - well, at least your characters! Application to fill out in first chapter. *Rated M*
1. Application

**You get to be in this story... :) Well, your characters, at least! :P **

If you wanna be in this story, review with this application filled out. I have a few characters of my own so far. Here's a few examples:

Name - Imogen Rochelle Torlasa Arlington

Gender - Female

Species - Vampire

Body - Slender, 5"7

Hair - Black and wavy, falls to the small of her back

Eyes - [As Human] Ice Blue [As Vampire] Honey

Age - [As Human] Twelve [As Vampire] Three

Birth (This Story Will Take Place in 2011) - [As Human] January 19, 1988 [As Vampire] October 5, 2000

Clothing - Oversized T-shirts, leggings, boots, lots of accesories, etc.

Preferred Blood Type - Animal

Mate (Optional) - Ethan Martinez Arlington

Gift (Optional) - Turning people to stone by looking at them and turning them back

Biological Family - Unknown

Name - Ethan Martinez Arlington

Gender - Male

Species - Vampire

Body - Muscular (not very toned), 5"10

Hair - Brown and short and spikey

Eyes - [As Human] Brown [As Vampire] Honey

Age - [As Human] Seventeen [As Vampire] Fifteen

Birth (This Story Will Take Place in 2011) - [As Human] February 1, 1956 [As Vampire] April 8, 1973

Clothing - Plaid shirts, jeans, tennis shoes, etc.

Preferred Blood Type - Animal

Mate (Optional) - Imogen Rochelle Torlasa Arlington

Gift (Optional) - None

Biological Family - Gi Martinez (Deceased Mother), Harry Martinez (Deceased Father), Harry Jr. (Deceased Elder Brother)

Click that review button and fill out the application! You can put up to 3 in the same review. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Here are the characters in the Arlington coven so far!**

**Imogen Rochelle Torlasa Arlington**

**Ethan Martinez Arlington**

**Brandi Snaup Arlington**

**Beatrice Snaup Arlington**

**Ally Gurney Arlington**

**Owen Gurney Arlington**

**Emily-Jane Robinson Arlington**

Moss crawled up the ancient trees, falling off the branches in curtains, slinking its way across the floor of the forest. Purple wild flowers sprouted from the constantly damp ground. And ahead, a large cottage made of gray bricks of different shades and sizes, hidden by the green of Forks, Washington. I, Emily-Jane Robinson Arlington, smiled at the sight. "Almost there!" I gleefully shouted over my shoulder to the others. I knew the reaction that I was receiving from each coven member. Brandi and Beatrice were giggling, not that I wouldn't have heard anyways, with their dirty blonde curls bouncing wildly as they ran, holding hands. Imogen was most likely rolling her eyes and smiling cheekily at Ethan. Ethan was probably returning Imogen's smile. Ally and Owen, being only half vampire, were probably scowling at the fact that they was the slowest of us all. I shook my head, fighting a smile. They were all so predictable.

I paused a few feet away from the house. Ethan, Imogen on his back, ran past me, only maybe a foot or two ahead. Brandi and Beatrice were still giggling uncontrollably, and stopped behind me, eyes wide with awe. "Awesome!" Brandi shouted. At the same time, Beatrice shouted, "Sweet!" "Nice house," Aly said as she came up next to me. Owen stayed behind her, silent. I gave a smile to the short red head. "Thanks." Imogen turned to me after a few moments of leaning against Ethan. "Are we gonna go in now?" "Yeah. Let's go in now." I announced. All of the coven members nodded. This was the first time any of them, excluding myself, had ever lived in a house that was nice and hopefully as permanent as a group of vampires and two half vampire half humans could be.

Imogen and Ethan ran in first, followed by Brandi and Beatrice, then Ally and I. The house was decorated in light blues accompanied by a cream color. They all gasped when they took in the house. I grinned. "Well, what do you guys think?" I asked. Imogen smiled, "It's amazing." Ethan nodded his head, "I love it, Emily-Jane." Brandi, Beatrice, Ally, and Owen all agreed enthusiastically. Brandi and Beatrice were only a year old; they had been changed last year in 2010, when they were eight. Their parents died, and a short three months later they were hit with a deathly disease. I saw them in the hospital in Switzerland where they were born and raised as humans. I had known they were going to die if I didn't do something, so I quickly sneaked the two girls away from civilization and turned them. Ally and Owen were ten or eleven, but looked about sixteen. Their mother had been a rape victim, and the rapist was a vampire. Their mother had died given birth to them, half human half vampire twins, in a forest in Ireland, but thankfully both had survived in the forest for a few painful days until I came to hunt, and found Ally and Owen crying in the forest. I had raised them since I found the two in 2000, when they were born. Ethan was the first one I had changed. He was walking in New York at night, in a secluded area. He had been shot. He was near death. Back then, I was working late and was walking around the corner from work when I saw him, and I changed him. I couldn't let him die like that. When Imogen was twelve, in 2000, she tried suicide, jumping off a cliff. I had seen her and saved her. She wasn't happy that I had saved her and made her immortal, to live forever, the exact opposite of what she had wanted, until the moment she saw Ethan, her mate. Ethan, Imogen, Brandi, and Beatrice are all vegetarians, meaning they only drank animal blood. Ally, Owen, and I varied between animal and human.

I beamed proudly. "There are signs with your names on all of your bedroom doors for now. Ally, Owen, and I all have separate bedrooms. Brandi and Beatrice have separate bedrooms, but they connect. Imogen and Ethan share a bedroom," At the last sentence, I smirked at the two on the love seat. The two looked down. I was positive that if Imogen could, she would blush. At first, it was strange to see a boy who looked seventeen and a girl who looked twelve act like they were married. The two had insisted on a shared bedroom six years ago. When Imogen was only five years old as a vampire, her and Ethan became physical.

Owen snickered at Ethan and Imogen's reactions to my words. "Ethan and Imogen, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Owen shouted suddenly. It surprised me. Owen was a pervert, but I hadn't expected him to do that. "Owen!" I scolded, chorused by Ally, who was scolding him, as well. It looked like we had practiced. Brandi and Beatrice covered their ears. Ethan stood up, sliding Imogen off of him. "Come on, Genny," Ethan said, using his nickname for Imogen, holding his hand out for her. She laughed softly, grabbing his hand and standing up. "Bye, people." She said before they ran up the stairs. I cringed, knowing what they were about to do. Owen laughed loudly when we heard the tear of clothing.

Imogen's voice floated downstairs, "Shut up Ow-oh!" Her sentence was cut off by a loud moan of pleasure. Brandi and Beatrice muttered their disapproval and asked to go hunting. Ally and Owen quickly joined in. I decided to let them. I needed to hunt, too, anyways. "We're going hunting!" I shouted to the lovers. Imogen replied with another loud shout of pleasure. _"Ethan!"_ Owen snorted, heading out. Ally and I followed. Brandi and Beatrice, however, cut us all off and ran off to the woods.

**New characters always welcome! Click that review button, now! :)**


End file.
